Operation PUNISHMENT
by TheTinyTaco
Summary: 30 years after KND, it's, well... thirty years after KND. Contains corporal discipline in most chapters, and OCs in all. Any canonical villians mentioned here do not belong to me. If my knowledge of KND is outdated, please correct me on it. Rated T just to be safe.


**Um... well... can't say much about this, can I? Anyways, this fanfiction is self explanatory. It takes place 30 years after almost all members of KND were decommissioned due to being over thirteen years old. As I haven't seen the series in countless years (August something-ith, 2007), and having very few memories of the television show, my knowledge may be a bit off. I do not own Codename: Kids Next Door, nor any canonical characters or sectors. The following OC's belong to me: Joseph (Numbuh Googol, the diversionary tactics specialist), Adecka (Numbuh 31, the co-leader), Dennison (Numbuh 888, and the one that would fit most as hand-to-hand combatant), Rebecca (Numbuh 31, and the scientist of the group), and Nirin (Numbuh 969, the leader of the fictional sector that this takes place in), this section will increase as the fanfiction progresses. This fanfiction (if you can't tell from the title) contains corporal punishment in most chapters, and is not to be taken seriously.**

The members of Sector OR (OR for Oregon) were resting peacefully, before a sudden ear-piercing shriek was heard throughout their treehouse. The members knew who it was, but they still didn't enjoy it. It was Joseph, the newest and by far youngest member (at only nine years old, and in the KND for less than a month). Joseph, or Numbuh Googol, had one "terrible" nightmare every night, which either was a dream about a) Count Spankulot (whom Joseph had had a relatively painful encounter with when he was four) spanking him for stealing Rebecca's donuts (donut theft happened a lot in Sector OR, the dreams proved that Joseph had a conscience), or b) Being attacked by someone he could not see. This time, a half-asleep Numbuh 31 decided to calm him down. Adecka ambled to Joseph's room, and walked in to find Joseph looking petrified and sobbing into a tear-drenched pillow.

"Shh... it's okay..." Adecka whispered, sitting down on Joseph's bed. "It was just a dream."

"It felt so real!" Joseph let go of his pillow and moved to a morecomforting source: Adecka. He hugged Adecka's arm as hard ashe could, and blubbered incomprehensible words into it.

Adecka nodded, "What did you dream about?" She asked, genuinely curious.

Joseph whimpered, "It was just a donut..." He murmured.

Adecka looked at Joseph, "If it helps you any, try sleeping with a nightlight, like you used to."

Joseph shook his head no, "It's too babyish!" He replied.

"Fine..." Adecka noticed a nightlight lying just outside the door, but did not say anything.

"I'm sleepy..." Joseph said, after yawning lightly.

Adecka tucked Joseph into his bed, and noticed that Joseph was already fast asleep. Adecka left the room, got the nightlight, and placed it in one of the electric outlets (I don't really know what KND has for electricity, so I'll leave it as 'electric outlet'.) in the room. Then she went back to bed.

Seven-eight hours later, everyone was up again. Apparently, the time Joseph had woken everyone up was at midnight. The members of Sector OR were in the middle of eating breakfast, and Rebecca suddenly exclaimed that she had no donuts left. Joseph looked extremely guilty and ashamed.

"Did you?" Rebecca asked angrily, understanding the expression.

"It's not my fault that they were delicious!" Joseph replied.

Rebecca looked towards Nirin, as if to ask what should happen, who had gone silent.

"Uh... well... it's not the first time this had happened, and Joseph seems afraid of being spanked, but- pun intended- we can't just go and spank him..." Nirin replied.

At the word 'spank', Joseph looked as afraid as a five year old in a room full of monsters, but he didn't reply.

As if to prove his point, Nirin gestured towards the blonde nine year old sitting next to him. "Of course, there might be an exception." He said, hoping that the tactic of scaring Joseph into behaving would work.

"Noooo!" Joseph cried, "I'm sorry Numbuh 31! I'll never take another donut without you letting me do it again!"

Nirin and Rebecca looked satisfied, and exchanged glances. Rebecca spoke, "I forgive you."

Nirin looked at Adecka, as if to get her opinions on the matter.

Adecka shrugged. "Perhaps a vote?" As Joseph opened his mouth to speak, Adecka continued with. "And no, Joseph, you cannot vote for the fate of your own backside, and what may be several others' as well."

Dennison, who had been silent the entire time, spoke. "I'm in favor of an upvote."

"Raise of hands for people who think that this is an appropriate discipline technique for useage on Sector OR?" Nirin asked. Everyone except for Joseph and Adecka raised their hands. Nirin did not count his own vote, as that would be unfair. He knew that Adecka wouldn't vote at all (as she preferred to be nuetral), nor would Joseph.

"Then it's decided."


End file.
